


Pater

by Ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña reflexión de Bobby Singer sobre lo que han significado los Winchester a lo largo de su vida. (Marco temporal de la primera/segunda temporada.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater

_ 29 Octubre, 1987, Dakota del Sur. _

\- ¡Eso no vale! ¡Dean! ¡Espérame!

\- ¡Corre más deprisa!

\- ¡Yo no tengo las piernas tan largas como tú!

\- ¡Pues crece, enano!

A los gritos entrecortados por ruidosas pausas para tomar aire y al burlón comentario hecho entre risas ahogadas, le siguió el sospechoso sonido de cristales rotos, como aplastados bajo el peso de algo o alguien; un sonido que sobresaltó ligeramente a los dos adultos e interrumpió su conversación.

\- ¿Muchachos? – llamó el más bajo de los dos hombres, dejando su voz retumbar entre los restos de chatarra que habían sido coches en tiempos mejores.

Un segundo después, dos pequeñas sombras cruzaron ante ellos, una detrás de la otra, dejando tras de sí un rastro de risas infantiles.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Dean! ¡Venid aquí ahora mismo!

El tono de la orden no admitía tonterías, y los dos niños detuvieron su carrera progresivamente, rehaciendo sus pasos con lentitud, intentando postergar una bronca ya anunciada.

Los dos se pararon frente a la mirada oculta entre sombras del cazador, agachando la cabeza para mantener escondidos los rastros de sonrisas en sus labios.

El más alto de los dos, un pecoso desgarbado con aspecto de ser un dolor de cabeza para todo profesor, padre o, en definitiva, persona que no dispusiese de una paciencia infinita, sostenía en sus manos un viejo volante con el cuero desgastado y roto por algunas zonas.

El otro niño, algo más bajo y con una actitud mucho más avergonzada que la del mayor, permanecía un paso por detrás de su hermano; sin llegar a rozarle, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder esconderse detrás de él si las cosas no salían como debían.

Como si supiese que, aunque la travesura era compartida, la regañina y las culpas las soportaría estoicamente su hermano mayor.

Como si la fuerza de la costumbre le hubiese enseñado que no existía nada que su hermano no pudiese enfrentar por los dos.

El hombre juzgó a los dos chicos en silencio, mesándose la barba mientras paseaba la mirada de uno a otro, intentando adivinar que habrían hecho aquella vez esos malditos críos. Le tomó unos segundos más pronunciarse; los que le tomó levantar su descolorida gorra de béisbol y volver a colocarla de nuevo sobre su cabeza, como si la breve corriente de aire le ayudase a pensar más deprisa.

\- No sé que estáis tramando – gruñó finalmente, y los niños se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo – Pero como rompáis algo, os quedareis encerrados en ese desguace hasta que lo paguéis con vuestro trabajo.

Ambos asintieron efusivamente, como si el quedarse encerrados en aquel pequeño mundo lleno de escondrijos, tesoros escondidos y posibles aventuras no fuese para nada un destino horrible.

No, al menos, si se comparaba con lo que les esperaba cuando saliesen de allí.

\- Venga, id a jugar – les instó el hombre con un susurro derrotado, viendo como los dos niños salían disparados hacia las profundidades en busca de algún nuevo juego que solo ellos comprenderían – Jodidos críos. Todos los Winchester sois un atajo de problemas, eso sois.

El hombre de su derecha, apoyado en lo que antaño fuese la flamante carrocería de un Mustang Bertone del 65, insinuó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

Bobby Singer podía preferir acabar sus días como comida en conserva de un wendigo especialmente malhumorado a admitirlo, pero lo cierto es que le encanta tener a Sam y a Dean correteando a sus anchas por el polvoriento terreno; le devolvían a su casa la alegría y el color de un hogar que ya nunca sería posible.

Desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, charlando en voz baja con el dueño el Roadhouse, John Winchester supo que Bobby era un hombre que a duras penas lograba soportar su carga.

Lo había visto demasiadas veces en el ejercito como para no reconocerlo en él: hombres fuertes, inteligentes, envueltos por un aura de calma casi imperturbable, los encargados de hacer prevalecer el sentido común cuando todos los demás a su alrededor perdían la cabeza.

Hombres jóvenes pero ligeramente encorvados, como ancianos vencidos por el peso de toda una vida.

Hombres que siempre tenían preparada una sonrisa cortés que nunca les alcanzaba los ojos.

Hombres que escondían su mirada bajo gafas, sombreros o, en el peor de los casos, el velo somnoliento del alcohol, queriendo ver el interior de los demás sin dejar el suyo expuesto.

Hombres vencidos por el horror de un acto pasado, tan terrible que cubría todo su futuro y toda su vida como una espesa mancha imposible de limpiar; que impregnaba todo, haciendo de ellos personas alejadas de los sentimientos humanos, que jamás se sorprendían o enfurecían ante nada, porque ¿qué podía haber peor que aquello?

La primera vez que habló con él, ya sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Bobby Singer. Un pasado oscuro, como el de la mayoría de los cazadores; porque los que entraban en ese mundo lo hacían buscando venganza o la muerte, no aventuras.

A los cazadores les gustaba presumir de lo cerrado de su gremio, donde ninguna información salía de su círculo. Pero lo cierto era que, si se sabían en un entorno seguro, rodeados de gente de más o menos confianza, los cotilleos alcanzaban las tasas de una maldita peluquería de barrio. John no tardaría en comprender que, en el sitio adecuado y con la marca de whiskey adecuada, podría saber lo que quisiese de quien quisiese.

Lo cual era una ventaja, porque John Wichester jamás acometía una misión a ciegas, por nimia que fuese.

Cuando se acercó a él con una ruda sonrisa, presentándose y comentándole que su coche parecía tener problemas en el arranque, invitándole a una cerveza si no le importaba echarle un ojo, conocía prácticamente todos los detalles sobre el pasado de Bobby Singer.

Cómo un demonio poseyó a su esposa en el 77 y él mismo se vio obligado a matarla para defenderse; dándose cuenta poco después, cuando una nube de humo negro salió por la boca del cadáver, que eso era lo que aquel ser había perseguido, que matase a un ser inocente, el más querido para él. Y entonces, aún no era consciente de la verdadera gravedad de lo ocurrido.

Sabía como había pasado dos años emborrachándose de bar en bar, incapaz de suicidarse aunque los intentos hubiesen sido numerosos. Cómo un cazador le había abierto los ojos sobre lo que realmente había sucedido y le había introducido en aquel mundo, oscuro y peligroso. Cómo, desde entonces, las borracheras habían quedado atrás, ayudando a otras personas a que no tuviesen que pasar por lo mismo que él.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, si él mismo no era capaz de darse muerte, seguro que un espíritu o un demonio no mostrarían tantas contemplaciones.

Pero Bobby Singer era un cazador como pocos: su inteligencia era enorme, y sus conocimientos sobre el mundo sobrenatural, inigualables. Su capacidad de planificación hacía de él un estratega incomparable. Y pronto, otros cazadores comenzaron a acudir a él en busca de ayuda; quizás un hechizo, o un dato importante, o colaboración en una caza y un buen plan que les ayudase a acabar con la criatura de turno y tener opciones para celebrarlo después con unas cervezas.

John sabía que Bobby era un apasionado de los coches, y sabía que el Impala podía ser una carta a su favor a la hora de tomar contacto con aquel poderoso aliado. Lo que no sabía, es que ese no era su as en la manga.

En efecto, cuando aquel anochecer del 85 el hombre accedió a echarle una mano, John pudo apreciar de inmediato su mirada apreciativa acariciando la carrocería, mientras rodeaba el coche con un gesto de admiración.

\- Es un coche excelente, Winchester.

\- Gracias.

\- Echémosle un ojo a ese arranque. Si eso es lo que realmente estás buscando, claro.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Oh, bueno, no me malinterpretes, pero si un mecánico viene a pedirme que le arregle el coche, lo último que espero es que sea realmente ese tipo de ayuda la que necesita – John habría podido jurar que la socarronería de su voz se mezclaba con el poso de la indignación de alguien que se sentía infravalorado – Puedes llamarme desconfiado, si quieres.

John se aclaró un poco la garganta, incomodo. Llevaba relativamente poco tiempo metido en aquello, pero Bobby era la primera persona en ir un par de pasos por delante de él, y aunque sabía que no existía peligro, la sensación no era agradable. Si realmente quería llevar a cabo sus proyectos con éxito, Bobby era una pieza necesaria, y tenía que conseguir que se involucrase de alguna forma en aquella guerra particular.

Mientras meditaba una excusa con la que convencer al hombre, le lanzó una mirada sesgada, y eso le bastó para saber que ya no iba a hacer falta.

A través de la ventanilla del asiento trasero, Bobby observaba a sus hijos dormir, y aún ahora, John juraría que, en esos momentos, casi había podido oír el sonido de algo resquebrajándose dentro del hombre.

Los dos pequeños dormían profundamente y el sonido de las voces no parecía haber perturbado su sueño. Dean permanecía sentado en el extremo izquierdo del coche, con la cabeza inclinada contra el cristal, roncando suavemente. No debía de tener más de seis o siete años, y su manita reposaba sobre el hombro de su hermano, del que solo se veía la cabeza, asomando bajo la enorme cazadora de su padre y apoyada sobre las piernas del otro. Sam apenas debía de tener los tres años, pero incluso dormido, se acercaba inconscientemente a su hermano, contra su brazo protector, acurrucándose en busca de un sueño más tranquilo.

John nunca llegaría a saber si lo que más conmovió al cazador fue el instinto de protección mutuo que, desde tan pequeños, tenían; o tal vez la nostalgia por su propio hijo, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de nacer. 

Pero lo cierto era que, desde ese preciso momento, Bobby había ayudado al hombre y había arriesgado por él más que ninguna otra persona. Y John podía jurar (especialmente, por las discusiones que mantenían día sí, día también) que su compañía no le resultaba exactamente agradable. No podía decirse que fuese su persona favorita o siquiera su amigo.

Pero siempre estaba ahí. Y le ayudaba. Por Dean y por Sam.

Esa era la razón por la que, de nuevo, había recurrido a Bobby. Porque quizás no era el mejor ni el más cariñoso de los padres, pero quería a sus hijos más que a nada en este mundo y cada día, al acostarse, su último pensamiento iba dirigido a ellos, a como lograr una vida mejor para ambos. Un pensamiento que cada mañana al despertar, o quizás durante sus continuas pesadillas nocturnas, era engullido por el recuerdo de Mary. Luego, todo volvía a empezar, en un círculo vicioso que no acabaría nunca.

Por eso sabía que sus hijos estarían bien con Bobby. Mejor que con él mismo.

Porque, aunque nadie le creyese, él solo quería lo mejor para sus hijos.

Aunque, ahora mismo, Bobby tampoco le creyese.

\- ¿Y piensas marcharte así, sin más? ¿Sin un plan, ni una defensa, ni nada?

\- Es la primera vez que capto su pista, Bobby – intentó explicarle John reuniendo toda la paciencia de la que disponía – La primera desde que Mary murió. Si no voy, le volveré a perder y Dios sabe por cuanto tiempo será esta vez.

\- Es peligroso.

\- Lo sé.

\- Probablemente sea más peligroso que cualquier cosa a la que te hayas enfrentado hasta ahora.

\- Lo sé. Estaré preparado.

Bobby soltó un fuerte suspiro y se quitó la gorra de un manotazo, sosteniéndola con fuerza entre las manos, como si ella fuese la única razón que le impedía dar un paso hacia delante y estrangularlo.

\- ¿Tu venganza es más importante que tus hijos? – John no respondió; jamás respondía a esa pregunta, por más veces que se la hicieran - ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos si a ti te pasa algo?

\- Dean es fuerte. Cuidará de Sam.

\- ¡Tiene ocho año, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ocho! ¡No puedes cargar a un crío con semejante responsabilidad! ¡Debería estar jugando al baloncesto y haciendo chiquilladas, no haciendo el papel de padre con Sam! ¡Esa es TU responsabilidad! – y finalmente, Bobby explotó. Esta vez había tardado más que las anteriores en hacerlo.

\- ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta esta situación? ¿Qué me gusta zarandearlos de un lado del país al otro y que ninguno de los dos tenga infancia? No tengo otra opción, Bobby.

\- ¡¡Tus hijos necesitan un padre!!

\- Te tienen a ti.

Esas palabras golpearon en Bobby alguna fibra interna y especialmente sensible en lo más profundo de su ser, dejándolo sin palabras. El hombre suspiró nuevamente, intentando calmarse, y volvió a colocarse la gorra para ganar tiempo. No es que fuese una persona propensa a los ataques de ira, pero John tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de sus casillas extremadamente rápido.

O tal vez era que, cuando se trataba de esos dos críos, no admitía excusas.

\- Necesitan a SU padre, John. Olvida esa venganza estúpida. No te traerá nada bueno. Dales a tus hijos la vida que se merecen.

\- Tú no lo entiendes. Esto no es solo por Mary. Mis familia… Mis hijos… Tengo que parar esto.

Bobby se quedó congelado. Aquello era nuevo y no le gustaba un pelo.

\- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

Se hizo el silencio durante un minuto, como si John pusiese en orden sus pensamientos. Finalmente habló, pero no respondió a la pregunta, como siempre solía hacer.

\- ¿Lo harás? ¿Cuidarás de ellos? ¿Les protegerás si yo…?

Cuando John Winchester decidía evadir un tema, no había ser humano o sobrenatural que le hiciese cambiar de opinión, y eso Bobby lo sabía muy bien.

A John le bastó el leve asentimiento del hombre para moverse y salir de allí, llamando a sus hijos entre las pilas de chatarra. Los chicos aparecieron de inmediato ante el reclamo de la voz de su padre, como soldados perfectamente entrenados.

Fue una despedida corta. Bobby pudo ver en la distancia como John se arrodillaba para ponerse a la altura de sus hijos, dándole a Dean unas breves instrucciones y palmeándole el hombro, fijando sus ojos un instante en el rostro de su hijo mayor, que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de inocencia bajo la mirada de su padre, irguiéndose ante él como un adulto muy consciente de sus obligaciones. Se detuvo un segundo más, revolviéndole el pelo a Sam y dedicándole una sonrisa antes de levantarse y caminar con paso firme hacia la salida, donde su coche lo esperaba para emprender un nuevo viaje.

Los dos niños se quedaron quietos, viendo como su padre se alejaba y, cuando por fin desapareció de su vista, Sam pareció concederse un momento de debilidad, apoyándose contra su hermano, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo.

Bobby sintió como, a pesar de todas las murallas levantadas, el corazón se le encogía un poquito.

Maldito John Winchester.

_ 17 Marzo, 2007, Dakota del Sur _

\- Dean.

El aludido ni siquiera cambió su gesto.

\- Dean…

No se molestó en levantar la mirada de la revista de coches que ojeaba, con los pies placidamente apoyados sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Dean!

\- ¿Sí, Sammy? – respondió por fin, con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

\- Hoy te toca a ti.

\- No, no lo creo.

\- Dean.

\- ¿Sí, Sammy? – repitió con tono falsamente servicial.

\- Llevo haciéndolo yo toda la semana. Te toca.

\- No, no lo creo.

\- Bobby se va a cabrear si le dejamos todo hecho un asco.

\- Puedes hacerlo tú. Confío plenamente en tus capacidades, hermanito – bajando de nuevo la mirada a la revista, levantó un puño - ¡Tú puedes! ¡Ánimo!

\- Te toca a ti fregar los malditos platos – protestó Sam, lanzándole un pequeño libro del montón que tenía apilado en la mesa.

Su hermano cogió el libro que había caído en su regazo y, encogiéndose de hombros, dejó la revista y abrió el libro por el principio, repantingándose a sus anchas en el sillón, anticipándose a lo que, con toda probabilidad, iba a ser una larga siesta.

\- Yo voy a investigar un poco, Sammy.

\- ¡DEAN!

Desde el exterior, Bobby pudo oír las voces airadas de Sam y las carcajadas de Dean entremezcladas con algún que otro golpe seco.

Ya estaban otra vez.

\- Jodidos críos.

Bobby Singer podía preferir que un poltergeist furioso le lanzase a la cabeza toda la chatarra de su desguace a admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que le encantaba tener a Sam y a Dean dando guerra en el polvoriento y descuidado salón; le devolvían a su casa la alegría y el color de un hogar que ya nunca sería posible.


End file.
